Heaven
by Alice Kashitarou
Summary: Even if he's gone, Kagami will continue on. Because surely, they'll meet again one day. AoKaga oneshot inspired by the song 'Heaven' sung by Ito Kashitarou.


Heaven

Carrying a flower bouquet, Aomine started walking to the hospital that his fiancé was currently admitted into. As he reached a crossing, the light went red, and at the same time, his phone started to ring. Checking the screen, he read the caller ID. It read 'Taiga'.

Smiling, Aomine accepted the call. "Hey babe~ missed me?" he asked, his voice vibrating in a flirtatious manner as the corners of his lips raised into a loving smile. " _Of course I did, Daiki! Dumbass…"_ a flustered, red face Kagami stuttered in reply from his hospital bed.

' _He's so cute, I can't help but tease him. Ah, I really love Kagami…'_ Aomine thought to himself. "So, Taiga, you nervous about the operation?" He asked.

" _Well duh! They're gonna cut into my eyes, y'know_." Kagami replied. " _But, once they fix them, I'll be able to play basketball with you once again, right?"_

"That's right! So, get your ass out of that hospital soon, ya' hear me?" laughed Aomine.

" _Sure, sure!"_ Kagami replied, amusement in his voice. " _Hey Daiki?"_

"What is it, Taiga?"

" _I- ah, never mind. Gotta go!"_ Kagami said.

"All right. See you soon, Taiga. Bye." Aomine cut the call, a small smile still on his lips. The crossing light turned green, and Aomine started crossing to the other pavement. Still in the middle of the street, he looked to his right, only to see two glaring lights right in front of him. A loud horn blasted, and then he was on the ground, a slowly growing pool of blood forming around him.

The bouquet of flowers had been scattered, and some of the petals landed on him. Just barely at his fingertips lay his phone. Aomine reached for it, but his hand gave out, and his eyes closed.

As Aomine lay in the middle of the street with his eyes closed, he started to see things. Memories of the time he spent at Teiko, fooling around and eating ice cream with Kuroko; memories of his high school days at Touou, of the Interhigh and the Winter Cup; memories of the time he spent with Taiga. _'Taiga…'_

 _It was a windy autumn day, and the sky was painted in shades of pale pink, red, and vibrant clementine. The sun had started to set, and so the two teenagers began to leave the court after their intense one-on-one session. "Oi Bakagami!" one called to his friend in a slightly taunting manner. "What do you want, Ahomine?" replied the other, annoyance evident in his voice. Though his face was twisted into a scowl, a hint of affection and love could be seen in his fiery eyes. "You were good today. A little more and you might have scored another point!" declared the first. "Hey, what's that supposed mean, asshole?! I can beat you with my eyes closed!" exclaimed the second. "Haha, nice joke, Bakagami. Also- I love you." "Dumbass! We're outside, don't kiss me! And…I love you too…"_

 _The winter air chilled the two men to the bone as they sat together on a wooden bench in a park. Around them, a blanket of white had been spread on the ground, and snow was falling from the sky as gently as feathers. One of the men was cradling his face in his hands, and the other had his hand on the firsts' back, comforting him. "What's wrong, Taiga?" the taller of the two asked in a gentle tone so as not to alarm the shorter. "Daiki….I-I can't see anymore…" the shorter confessed between sobs, his body shaking ever so slightly. "T-taiga…No matter what, I love you. I always will. Don't worry. I know you'll be able to see again. When that time comes, we'll play basketball together again, right?" reassured the taller as he stroked his lover's crimson locks with a loving hand. "Daiki…thank you. I love you…"_

 _A knock resounded in a hospital room. "Come in," replied the inhabitant of the room. "Hey Taiga, how are you feeling?" a blue haired man asked light-heartedly as he entered the room. "I'm good! I really missed you, Daiki…" replied the patient, lying in bed. "Aw, what are you saying? You're making me blush…" the visitor replied as he took a seat next to the bed. Although he was smiling, one could see that from the dark circles and messy hair that the blue haired man was currently exhausted. It was only the sight of his lover that kept him going. "Taiga, I have something for you. Give me your hand." the visitor ordered. "Okay, but what is it?" asked the patient. "Just wait a bit." the visitor replied as he retrieved a small box from his pocket and slipped a ring onto the finger of the patient. Taking a deep breath, the man asked, "Taiga, I love you. Will you be with me forever?" "D-daiki…Yes! I love you! I love you so much…" replied the patient, tears falling from his eyes, and a huge smile on his lips._

Aomine opened his eyes to white, white all around him. He was standing. Suddenly, pictures started to appear in front of him. Pictures of all of the memories together with Kagami. Of the happy times, the sorrowful times, the wonderful times, and times that he would rather forget. He reached for one, and tried to grab for it, but it shattered into myriads of sparkling shards. The shards fluttered down onto something that he was holding in his hands that Aomine wasn't previously aware of…his phone?

If he had his phone, then maybe…just maybe… Frantic and tears falling nonstop from his eyes, Aomine opened his messaging software. He pressed the recording button for voicemail, and started to speak, his voice quivering ever so slightly. Finally, when he was done, he pressed send with an unsteady hand- and the recipient was Kagami Taiga.

Meanwhile in a certain hospital, a Kagami took off a surgical eye patch and opened his crimson eyes to the light of the day once again. It had been too long since he saw the light of the sun. Looking out of the window of his room, his lips slowly raised into the biggest smile he had smiled since being admitted. His eyes sparkled with joy as he watched the scenery outside- a few birds flitting from branch to branch of the trees outside, and the calming, white clouds as they floated in the cerulean summer sky. ' _I can't wait to play basketball with Daiki…It's been too long._ ' He thought to himself as he enjoyed the scenery. 

Just then, his phone started to vibrate. Reaching to grab it from his bedside table, he wondered who the message was from. Shouldn't Daiki be in his room around now? It had been a while since his call… Kagami flipped it open, and read the screen- _1 New Message. Sender: Aomine Daiki._ Daiki? Why did Daiki of all people send a message? Kagami selected the 'open message' option and played the voicemail.

Five words. Five words from his beloved, yet even after racking his brains for a full minute, Kagami wasn't quite sure what they meant. Kagami replayed the voicemail, only to hear the same message as expected.

' _Goodbye, Taiga. I love you.'_

Just then, a frequent visitor of his and his best friend Kuroko walked in, his usual poker face darkened by his downturned lips. "Ah, Kuroko! Nice timing. I just got a weird voicemail from Daiki, what do you think?' Kagami consulted with Kuroko. "Kagami-kun. I have something to tell you. Aomine-kun…Aomine-kun got into an accident. He was crossing the road, when-when a truck hit him."

All of the color drained out of Kagami's face. He stared down at his phone in shock, unable to process what Kuroko just said. "Kagami-kun? Kagami-kun, I'm very sorry. I rushed here from work, but I really need to go back and take a formal leave…I'm sorry." Kagami barely heard Kuroko's desperate reassurance and the click of the door as it closed behind him.

As the door shut into place, the tears started to flow. Sobs racked Kagami's violently shaking body and he only wished he could see Aomine's face once again. ' _If you're not here, what's the point in living? There's no reason for me to be alive anymore,'_ Thoughts swirling and his heart completely shattered, Kagami shook as he opened his room's window. ' _It's not goodbye yet, Daiki. I'll be seeing you soon,'_ he thought as he put one foot onto the sill.

' _No, Taiga.'_ Although no one was there, Kagami heard the voice that he had been yearning for, to reassure him that it was alright, and that he was still there… he felt a pair of gentle and familiar arms embrace him from behind, and gently pulling him away from the window. ' _The world is still spinning. The sun still rises, and so you've gotta be strong, Idiotaiga! Continue living life without me. I know you can do it- after all, I fell in love with you, right? Goodbye…'_ Kagami spun around, and was met with a peacefully smiling Aomine, slowly fading away, farther and farther, until he was barely out of sight. "Daiki, don't go! You promised- you promised to go one-on-one with me, remember! Daiki…" Kagami sunk to his knees, crying tears that only reminded him that 'Goodbye' meant he'll never see Aomine again.

Vision blurred by his still-flowing tears, Kagami shakily removed the ring that signified the everlasting promise shared with Aomine. As he turned it around in his hand, something caught his eye, and he blinked in surprise.

Engraved on the inside of the silver band were the words,

 _Always with you_

Gradually, Kagami's tears stopped flowing. He wiped his face, and his lips quirked into a small and melancholic smile.

The world was still spinning. The sun was still continuing to rise every day. So, he'll continue to be strong. He'll continue to live, because, surely, they'll meet again one day.

They'll meet again in heaven.


End file.
